rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicsFire/RWBY Ships Hurt/Heal
season 2 of hurt/heal is here after... less then a day of season 1 ending. so this time around, it will be the ships. all aboard! just a rundown, a ship is a pairing of two characters (be it romantic or not). there hp will start at 20 the same rules as caves hurt/heal are here as well. they being posts ones per day, not double healing, no Anons unless we know them and the max hp is 50 for people wondering when the day change is, I post on the day change (or within a hr of it) unless something comes up, witch ill try and say if I have any heads up. god this games going to take some time..... yay! (note I got the ship names here http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/theships, if you think theres a name that's wrong/ there's a better one, let me know) also, thxs to Spirt for helping out. if it wasn't for you this maths would be very wrong.... :D also from Sprit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tc7MH5ZXbg Sugar Rush (Ruby x Nora) ~ 16 Pyrruby (Ruby x Pyrrha) ~ 18 Lotus Petals (Ruby x Ren) ~ 18 Suns and Roses (Ruby x Sun) ~ 19 Shades of Red (Ruby x Scarlet) ~ 18 Paprika (Ruby x Sage) ~ 18 Red Sea (Ruby x Neptune) ~ 22 Red Velvet (Ruby x Velvet) ~ 21 Nuts and Dolts (Ruby x Penny) ~ 27 Gemstones (Ruby x Emerald) ~ 18 Strawberry Ice Cream (Ruby x Neo) ~ 18 Red Bull (Ruby x Adam) ~ 16 Hoodwitch (Ruby x Glynda) ~ 20 Checkmate (Weiss x Blake) ~ 9 Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang) ~ 9 White Knight (Weiss x Jaune) ~ 7 Schneekos (Weiss x Pyrrha) ~ 18 Arctic Monkey (Weiss x Sun) ~ 20 White Chocolate (Weiss x Coco) ~ 20 Arctic Fox (Weiss x Fox) ~ 20 Dustbunny (Weiss x Velvet) ~ 18 Cold Hard Cash (Weiss x Penny) ~ 21 Snowflake in the rough (Weiss x Emerald) ~ 18 Frostbite (Weiss x Adam) ~ 17 Yellow Mellow (Blake x Jaune) ~ 21 Thundercat (Blake x Nora) ~ 19 Purrha (Blake x Pyrrha) ~ 20 Ninjas of Love (Blake x Ren) ~ 20 Pepper (Blake x Sage) ~ 20 Black Velvet (Blake x Velvet) ~ 21 Double Bow (Blake x Penny) ~ 21 Maltese (Blake x Mercury) ~ 13 Cat Burglar (Blake x Emerald) ~ 19 Black bear (Blake x Junior) ~ 20 Black Magic (Blake x Glynda) ~ 20 Team Collateral Damage (Yang x Nora) ~ 26 Greek Fire (Yang x Pyrrha) ~ 19 Sunflowyr (Yang x Ren) ~ 20 Solar Flare (Yang x Sun) ~ 22 Wise Dragon (Yang x Sage) ~ 20 Seadragon (Yang x Neptune) ~ 20 Hot Shots (Yang x Coco) ~ 26 Shotbunning (Yang x Velvet) ~ 20 Yatsuyang (Yang x Yatsuhashi) ~ 18 Just Right (Yang x Junior) ~ 22 Kickboxing (Yang x Melanie) ~ 20 Boxing (Yang x Miltiades) ~ 22 Nora’s Arc (Jaune x Nora) ~ 21 Lie and Cheat (Jaune x Ren) ~ 20 Cheat and Steal (Jaune x Sun) ~ 20 Noah’s Arc (Jaune x Neptune) ~ 21 Strut and Stumble (Jaune x Coco) ~ 20 Smooth Criminal (Jaune x Roman) ~ 14 Vanilla Custard (Jaune x Neo) ~ 6 Topaz (Jaune x Emerald) ~ 20 Valkos (Nora x Pyrrha) ~ 20 Flower Power (Sloth) (Nora x Ren) ~ 32 Stormy Seas (Nora x Neptune) ~ 20 Chocolate Thunder (Nora x Coco) ~ 20 Gingersnaps (Nora x Penny) ~ 25 Dairy Queen (Nora x Neo) ~ 19 Nikong (Pyrrha x Sun) ~ 20 Scarlathena (Pyrrha x Velvet) ~ 21 Lie and Steal (Ren x Sun) ~ 18 Seasoned Thief (Sun x Sage) ~ 20 Seamonkeys (Sun x Neptune) ~ 20 Bunanas (Sun x Velvet) ~ 19 Optimus Primal (Sun x Penny) ~ 20 Monkey Business (Sun x Roman) ~ 16 88 Days (Sun x Mercury) ~ 18 The Sun Also Rises (Sun x Adam) ~ 18 Banana Split (Sun x Neo) ~ 20 Cherry Tree (Scarlet x Sage) ~ 18 Seaweed (Sage x Neptune) ~ 20 Spicy Trickster (Sage x Fox) ~ 20 Chocolate Rain (Neptune x Coco) ~ 20 Acheron (Neptune x Roman) ~ 20 Acid Rain (Neptune x Mercury) ~ 19 Pearls of Love (Neptune x Emerald) ~ 20 Sea Salt Ice Cream (Neptune x Neo) ~ 20 Seabiscuit (Neptune x Glynda) ~ 20 Cookie Crisp (Coco x Fox) ~ 20 Crosshares (Coco x Velvet) ~ 7 Cocomotive (Coco x Penny) ~ 22 Hot Chocolate (Coco x Cinder) ~ 21 Orange Sorbet (Fox x Neo) ~ 20 Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 43 Energizer Bunny (Velvet x Penny) ~ 16 Bunboats (Velvet x Mercury) ~ 18 Mechanical Bull (Penny x Adam) ~ 11 Torchfall (Cinder x Roman) ~ 16 Thermometer (Cinder x Mercury) ~ 20 Emberald (Cinder x Emerald) ~ 18 Glynder (Cinder x Glynda) ~ 18 Spicecream (Cinder x Neo) ~ 21 Blackfyre (Cinder X Raven) ~ 23 Torchury (Roman x Mercury) ~ 18 Roman Ice Cream (Roman x Neo) ~ 22 Ironwick (Roman x Ironwood) ~ 9 Emercury (Mercury x Emerald) ~ 18 NeoMerc (Mercury x Neo) ~ 18 Silver Bull (Mercury x Adam) ~ 19 Spumone (Emerald x Neo) ~ 28 Mario Brothers (Oobleck x Port) ~ 42 Top 3 Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 43 Mario Brothers (Oobleck x Port) ~ 42 Flower Power (Sloth) (Nora x Ren) ~ 32 Bottom 3 Ironwick (Roman x Ironwood), Checkmate (Weiss x Blake) and Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang) ~ 9 White Knight (Weiss x Jaune) and Crosshares (Coco x Velvet) ~ 7 SUNK: White Rose (Ruby X Weiss) ~ sunk 5/8/16 by Phantomlink959 Strawberry Sunrise (Ruby X Yang) ~ sunk 5/10/16 by DemonicsFire Bumbleby (Bumblebee) (Blake x Yang) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by Gundam Legilis Peter Cottontail (Port X Velvet) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by GreyStark Tauradonna (Blake x Adam) ~ sunk 5/14/16 Lord Jaric Arse (Lancaster) (Ruby x Jaune) ~ sunk 5/15/16 by Maki Kuronami Fallen Petals ( Ruby X Cinder) ~ sunk 5/16/16 by Sentry 616 Rosewick (Ruby x Roman) ~ sunk 5/17 by ItsjustAvy Eclipse (BlackSun) (Blake X Sun) ~ sunk 5/18/17 by Kuronami Under the Schnee (Weiss x Neptune) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by SpiritedDreaming Archester (Jaune x Cardin) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by Andrew S-997 Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo) ~ sunk 5/22/16 by Lord Jaric OzGlyn (Ozpin x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/23/16 by Darkbone141 Amalgam (Yang x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Sentry 616 Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Phantomlink959 Pyrolatry (Cardin x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/26/16 by SpiritedDreaming Torchwitch (Roman x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/28/16 by Maki Kuronami Firearms (Yang x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/29/16 by Lord Jaric Ladybug (Ruby x Blake) ~sunk 5/31/16 by MiniDaggers Firewall (Yang x Jaune) ~ sunk 6/2/16 by SpiritedDreaming Sephora (Blake x Roman) sunk 6/2/16 by Gastropod Weisscream (Weiss X Neo) sunk 6/2/16 by Darkbone141 Candy Cane (Nora x Roman) ~ sunk 6/3/16 by Maki Kuronami Poisonous Rose (Ruby x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by Darkbone141 Hellcat (Blake x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by VedranTheII Vanilla Custard (Jaune x Neo) ~ sunk 6/5/16 by Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Blog posts